


Stay

by allofthefandoms



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: But instead turned to angst, F/M, Slight Spoilers for YA 10/11, this was supposed to be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthefandoms/pseuds/allofthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a long time since Kate has seen Eli.  Cassie died, Mother took Teddy, Billy almost spiraled back into the depression that had nearly eaten him alive.  But they made it.  They made it and Teddy is home and Billy’s smiling, and somehow the hole where Cassie used to be isn’t quite so big or jagged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bichecho](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bichecho).



> This got way out of hand in the feels department. It was supposed to be light and fluffy I swear!

It’s been a long time since Kate has seen Eli.  Cassie died, Mother took Teddy, Billy almost spiraled back into the depression that had nearly eaten him alive.  But they made it.  They made it and Teddy is home and Billy’s smiling, and somehow the hole where Cassie used to be isn’t quite so big or jagged.

“Guess you couldn’t give up the whole superhero thing,” he said when he saw her after all that had happened and Kate had returned.  He had been waiting for her in their old hideout, his shield resting against his knees.

“None of us could, really,” she confessed.  “Billy did something stupid and the call came.  You do what you have to in that situation and that meant being super.”

“I’m jealous it’s so easy for you, Katie-Kate.”

“Eli, superpowers were never what made you super.”  Eli gave a soft huff of laughter, eyes disbelieving.  The sun warmed his dark skin, casting him in a golden halo.  Kate reached out and stroked his cheek.  The look he gave her was one of pure love, and she closed the distance, kissing him chastely.  The sun caught them in a beautiful corona of light that seemed to burn with a cleaning fire, for suddenly she was crying and laughing and Eli was pulling her close and it was just like before.

But not at all, because they had both changed and grown so much since then.  They weren’t children, and there were shadows around Eli’s eyes that even the sunlight couldn’t wipe away.  But it was okay, because they were together again.

“You’re even more beautiful than I remembered,” Eli said, gazing at her with adoration.

“Maybe she’s born with it.  Maybe it’s Maybelline,” Kate said, face serious.  “Oh, who am I kidding?  It’s totally Maybelline.”  The two of them choked laughing, Eli’s shield clattering to the floor as they convulsed.

“God I missed this,” Eli said, tears in his eyes.  Kate just pounced, kissing him soundly.  Eli melted in her grip, opening his mouth for her.  When Kate pulled away, her lips were red from kissing and her smile rivaled the sun for brightness.  But there was still a shadow on Eli’s face and she knew that this wasn’t going to last.

“You here to stay?” she asked softy.

“I actually wanted to give my shield to you,” he said softly.  “I…I’m not super Kate.  Not even like you, let alone like Teddy or Billy.  I’m not a superhero Katie.”  She sighed, looking at her lap.  There was nothing she could say to that.

“You’re a good person,” she said softly.  “Super or not.”

“You deserve better than me.”

“I don’t want anyone else.” Eli pulled away, not meeting her eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.  Kate just looked at him, feeling another hole growing inside her.  She made an aborted movement to reach for Eli, but he turned away.  Her heart broke just a little as the sun went behind a cloud, casting Eli’s retreating back into shadow.


End file.
